


Viva la Vida

by coconutcluster



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, from a prompt!! i just made the au up on the spot lmao, pre-relationship logince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutcluster/pseuds/coconutcluster
Summary: The balcony doors were closed tight, and if Logan had a choice, they’d stay like that for a very, very long time.The sounds of the crowd below rushed up into his room, forcing their way under the doors and swimming around his head as he stared absently through the window (the only window in the the room not facing the courtyard, with its swarms of people flooding the cobblestone square). He was sure the elated chanting would be clearer if he stepped out onto the balcony, but here, holed up in the corner of the Hall, it just sounded garbled and formless; a few shouts of his name slipped through regardless. He fought the urge to plug his ears.“I think you have some guests waiting on you, Your Majesty.”
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Viva la Vida

The balcony doors were closed tight, and if Logan had a choice, they’d stay like that for a very, very long time. 

The sounds of the crowd below rushed up into his room, forcing their way under the doors and swimming around his head as he stared absently through the window (the only window in the the room not facing the courtyard, with its swarms of people flooding the cobblestone square). He was sure the elated chanting would be clearer if he stepped out onto the balcony, but here, holed up in the corner of the Hall, it just sounded garbled and formless; a few shouts of his name slipped through regardless. He fought the urge to plug his ears. 

Sunset had painted the back gardens of the palace in a warm honey hue in the time Logan had been watching them through the window. He had never been too excitable over flowers, but from his first tour of this kingdom’s extensive horticultural library, he’d been enamored with the trellises and bushes and clusters of plants he’d never even heard of before - if one good thing came out this magnificent mess, perhaps the garden was it. 

“I think you have some guests waiting on you, Your Majesty.”

“Don’t call me that,” Logan huffed without turning to face the grinning voice. A small snicker sounded behind him, and a moment later, there was a figure at his side, staring serenely out at the sky with him. 

“It’s what you are,” the seneschal - he’d insisted Logan call him Roman, though no one else in the palace seemed to have been granted that privilege, so Logan tended to stick with his title - replied easily. “Unless I’ve been hallucinating this past week.”

Logan flinched as another strident shout carried through the Hall. “I wish.”

“Not a fan of adoring citizens?”

“Screaming crowds aren’t my forte.”

Another snicker. “Didn’t you use to teach?”

“There’s quite a difference between a classroom of high schoolers and entire kingdom on my doorstep,” Logan snapped, his glare silencing the seneschal’s humor in an instant. 

The mention of teaching, of his classes and all his students, sent a painful jolt through his chest, one he’d become all too familiar with in the last few days. If he had the option, he’d already be on the next flight back to Florida - but for all his talk of options, his were, at the moment, extremely limited, and returning to his little apartment and poster-covered classroom wasn’t anywhere in their range. 

The smug air around the seneschal - Roman, whatever, no one else was around anyway - dissipated slowly, his regal posture softening a bit as he studied Logan. Finally, and with a small, nearly inaudible sigh, he settled down on the edge of window sill and regarded Logan with a tight smile. 

“I know this wasn’t something you wanted,” he said, his voice gentle but (thankfully) lacking pity. “If we could have done it any other way, trust me, we would have - but your father left us clear instructions, and we as a kingdom are still bound by his word, at least for now.”

Logan turned his attention back to the garden and bit the inside of his cheek. For a moment, the pair sat in silence, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Roman glance back at the balcony doors. He almost seemed more restless than Logan did. 

“Did they like him?”

Roman’s eyes were back on him immediately - they were a nice color, a pretty enough amber that Logan wondered how he hadn’t noticed them before - and he frowned. “Pardon?”

“Them,” Logan nodded his head back, toward the crowds waiting just out of his sight. “Did they like my father?” 

When his mom always said his dad left to pursue his career, being a king wasn’t exactly what Logan had imagined. It didn’t make him any less bitter toward decades of absence, but it would be a little comforting to know his father had done well for the people he _was_ there for. 

“Oh,” Roman said simply, then pressed his lips together tightly, squinting at nothing in particular. “I- well, it… I suppose it depends who you ask, but, um-”

“A no would suffice.” A bastard all around, then. That’s closer to what Logan was expecting anyway. 

“I’m sorry,” Roman said quietly, and the sincerity in his voice made Logan almost feel bad. He’d been nagging and bickering with Logan since the latter’s arrival, but his presence managed to stay a warm one, and at the moment, he was the closest thing Logan had to a confidante. (He’d started to even sort of like the seneschal’s quick wit- and his smile, but that was a topic for another day.) 

“It’s not your fault,” Logan sighed at last. “I’m just not confident I’m a suitable replacement for this kind of position. I’m an astronomy teacher, not a king.”

“You _were_ a teacher, and an heir,” Roman corrected, “and, if you’d take it from me, I think you’re far more suited for reign than you believe. Our kingdom needs someone rational and and intelligent these days, and from the short time I’ve known you, Your Majesty-”

“Logan.”

Roman smiled, and his amber eyes lit up even more in the honey light of the sunset. “From the short time I’ve known you, Logan,” he repeated brightly, “you are everything we need and more. If you let yourself believe in your abilities as a leader, you will be an excellent one.” 

For a moment - a good few moments, actually - Logan couldn’t think of any response worthy enough to say aloud. For a week, he’d been scrutinized from every angle and told repeatedly what to do and when and how, down to every minute detail, every trace of his previously unassuming identity scrubbed away and covered in brocade and tassels. For a week, he’d wanted nothing more than to burn every inch of the castle to the ground in the hopes of showing just how little he wanted to do with it or the power forced upon him within its confines. For a week, he’d just wanted to go home. 

But Roman - warm, witty, honey-hued Roman - even beyond his words alone, had a way of speaking that convinced Logan maybe, just maybe, he could do this. 

He always did like a challenge. 

“Is that a change of heart I sense?” Roman asked cheekily, his smile growing as Logan rolled his eyes and stood at last. 

“I’m still not alright with all this,” Logan said, and Roman gave a dutiful nod, standing to follow him, “but I won’t give up before I’ve started.” He turned to face the balcony doors, taking in a deep breath, bracing himself for everything to come. “I won’t abandon these people.”

Roman was at his side once more, pride sparkling in his eyes as he offered Logan an arm. Logan looked at it for a moment, his own mouth quirking into the smallest of smiles as his gaze flitted back to Roman’s and got a wink in return, and linked their arms together. 

“Ready to greet your new subjects, Your Majesty?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”


End file.
